She Always Would
by Cissaflake
Summary: Hermione hates Bellatrix Lestrange. She always would. For The Great Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. In which i am Seeker for the Wimbourne Wasps.**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

She Always Would

Hermione turned her face away from her pillow, it was stained with tears. The words Mudblood etched into her arm, she looked over at her clock, it was three in the morning. Hermione was exhausted but she couldn't sleep, every time she closed her eyes, she saw her – _Bellatrix Lestrange_.

Whether Hermione was being tortured, if it was something else, that psycho path was always there. Hermione closed her eyes and let the sleep that had been threatening, take over her.

A red jet of light hit Sirius and he flew back narrowly missing the veil, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, as she looked at herself fighting another Death Eater. She knew that no one could hurt her, for it was all a dream, however, she failed to remember what happened next. She always did.

Another jet of red light was sent Sirius' way from Bellatrix and hit him squarely in the chest; he flew back through the veil. Hermione let out a scream as Sirius' body was consumed, she turned to face Bellatrix who was currently laughing, if only looks could kill. She always tried.

Remus was desperately trying to hold Harry back, as he fought to go after Sirius. Hermione ran over to him, attempting to help, but she couldn't. She never could.

Harry broke free and dashed after Bellatrix who was gleefully chanting. Hermione watched as Harry cast an unforgivable curse, it knocked Bellatrix off of her feet. Hermione groped for her wand, but it wasn't there. It never was.

Voldemort materialised and she watched as Bellatrix slid over to the fire place to floo away, Hermione ran after her, she tried to hold Bellatrix back, but this was only a dream. It always was.

Hermione woke up in cold sweats,

As soon as she laid her head back down, she was in another dream, another night mare.

Hermione screamed, as Bellatrix sent blood oozing from Hermione's arm, Bellatrix started on the next letter, making fresh cuts, going over the last, opening the wound, she always did.

Hermione drifted in and out of consciousness.

She saw herself, and the others, meeting Frank and Alice Longbottom for the first time. A tear leaked out of her eye. It always did.

She watched as Alice gave her son a gum wrapper, and he took it, he put it in the bin. The others just stared, and didn't do anything. They never did.

Neville was ashamed, but Harry reassured him, Harry was always nice to Neville. He always was.

Neville looked at the group awkwardly. Hermione wanted to hug him. Tell him that it was alright. She never could.

Hermione was walking through the great hall, never bothering to look at anyone but the Weasleys. She walked behind herself and looked at every one. She always did.

She saw, Remus and Tonks, their hands had slipped apart from each other. She desperately wanted to go and put Tonks' hand in Remus'. She always tried.

She thought of Teddy, an orphan. His mother had died because of Bellatrix. She promised herself that Teddy would never have to go through what her best friend had to. She would never let him suffer, and she was sure that no one else would either. They never did.

Hermione's eyes opened, she was determined not to go back to sleep, but it was no use, the Battle of Hogwarts had been to tiring.

The Death Eaters destroyed the Burrow. Bellatrix appeared along with some other Death Eaters. She chanted, Harry ran through the fire after her, Hermione wondered why she didn't go after Bellatrix herself. She always did.

Some of the others had run after Harry, but still she wondered why she didn't go. She never did.

Everyone had come back now, and were watching the Burrow be smashed to smithereens, there was nothing anyone could do. They never could.

Hermione gasped, as she jolted back up in bed. She wouldn't, no, she couldn't go back to bed. She got up, and apparated to the Burrow, she knocked on the door, and to her surprise Harry answered it, he looked at her distraught figure, and hugged her. He lead her inside, and she sat on the sofa as Harry lit the fire. He went into the kitchen, presumably to make hot chocolate, when he came back, Hermione was snuggled up, her eyelids closed. Harry didn't have the heart to wake her.

They were in Malfoy manor, about to escape. Bellatrix throws knife at Dobby, Hermione tries to protect him. She always does.

They apparated onto a beach, Harry asks for something from Hermione's bag. He always does

Hermione does nothing. She never does

She tries to get something out, but her hand floats through the bag. She can't pick anything up. She never can.

Voldemort had just announced that Harry was dead. Several people screamed, including Hermione. She looked at Bellatrix who was laughing like a maniac, pleasure in her eyes. There always was.

Harry leapt out of Hagrids arms, and everyone cheered. They always did.

Bellatrix was infuriated. She always was.

The battle recommenced, and while she and Ron were avoiding the snake, Hermione watched Bellatrix, fighting Ginny, it was unfair. It always was.

Ginny was duelling Bellatrix, Mrs Weasley came up and started frantically shooting spells at Bellatrix until Bellatrix was dead. Hermione smiled. She always did.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, she looked over at Harry who smiled. He would always be there for her, she knew that. He would always put his friends first even when he was hurting.

It was because of Bellatrix that Neville's parents were insane

It was because of Bellatrix that Harry no longer had a God Father

It was because of Bellatrix that Dobby was dead

It was because of Bellatrix that Ginny missed death by an inch

It was because of Bellatrix that Tonks was dead

It was because of Bellatrix that Hermione had Mudblood scarred on her arm forever.

Hermione hated Bellatrix Lestrange. She always would.

* * *

**A/N: So... how was it? i had to write about two people who truly hate each other and although i didn't mention, Bella's feelings, i'm sure she hates Hermione as she is a mudblood and is best friends with Harry Potter. **

**On another note, i think it was much to repetitive but since it had to be 1000-3000 words and when i was happy with it, it was 350 i had to make it longer. When it is uploaded onto the Game Day thingy i will upload a version of how it was originally meant to be.**

**Also, in the dreams DreamHermione is mostly referred to as she. Where as the Hermione when it was actually happening is referred to as Hermione.**


End file.
